ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Blaze (Earth-32)/Dimension -1
Big Blaze 'is a Fyrolax from Infernus and the Dimension -1 equivalent of Big Chill in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Big Blaze resembles his Dimension 1 equivalent, but with some differences. He is far more muscular, with a fiery red color scheme, the left side of his face has burn scars and his arms and legs are covered in cysts containing a glowing yellow flammable liquid. He has a pair of large wings and antennae that when folded completely shield him. He is surrounded by a fiery aura and has red glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Fyrolax Physiology: Being a Fyrolax, Big Blaze possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Thermokinesis-Pyrokinesis': Big Blaze possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate fire in various ways and forms. **'Fire Breath': Big Blaze possesses the ability to exhale a stream of fire, that incinerates everything that comes in contact with it. Depending on the intensity of the breath, the victim or object can be scorched partially or completely. **'Flame Generation': Big Blaze possesses the ability to project flame from his hands, that incinerates everything that comes into contact with it. It is faster and more powerful than the fire breath. **'Fire Armor': Big Blaze's cysts on his arms and legs contain a flammable liquid. When it is exposed to normal atmosphere conditions (by breaking the cysts), the liquid rapidly expands all over Big Blaze's body and engulfs him in flames, granting him with a sort of fire armor, increasing his durability. **'Fire Touch': Big Blaze possesses the ability to burn something by merely touching it. **'Lava Spikes': Big Blaze possesses the ability to form spiked maces on his hands, increasing the force of his punches. If he is in contact with the ground, he can cause spikes to emerge and expand. Big Blaze can also spit lava from his mouth, by concentrating his fire breath. **'Enhanced Strength': Big Blaze possesses strength superior to that of an Ooman's, sufficient for him to lift a car with moderate effort. **'Enhanced Durability': Big Blaze possesses durability superior to that of an Ooman's, sufficient for him to survive great ocean pressures. **'Flight': Big Blaze possesses the ability to fly. While one might think his flight is caused by his wings, evidence suggests otherwise, as Big Blaze has flown without using his wings on multiple occasions. The use of his wings, increases his flight speed significantly, however. **'Density Shifting': Big Blaze possesses a density altering protoplasm, allowing him to increase it and further boost his durability. **'Temperature Resistance': Big Blaze possesses the ability to survive in sub zero temperature conditions and scorching hot temperature conditions with no ill effects. **'Underwater Breathing': Big Blaze possesses the ability to breathe underwater for large periods of time. **'Space Survivability': Big Blaze possesses the ability to survive in the space vacuum with no aid. Weaknesses * Electricity: Big Blaze is extremely vulnerable to electricity and will even affect him when he has increased his density, as shown in Lights Out, when Brainstorm incapacitated him with a lightning strike. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited * Big Blaze first appeared in Lights Out. ** Big Blaze fought Ben and co., but was defeated by Brainstorm. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited * Lights Out (first appearance) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Antimatter Universe Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000